<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only One For Me by Makara91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618213">Only One For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91'>Makara91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTOB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, leeminhyuk, limhyunsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding cause them to go their separate ways.</p><p>Im Hyunsik and Seo Eunhee were the couple that everyone thought would last forever. But suddenly one night, everything change. Their engagement was called off, Eunhee left Hyunsik and they had no contact with each other whatsoever.</p><p>Fast forward four years later, Hyunsik is still in love with her and Eunhee still in love with him. Finding out that they had a son together, Hyunsik does everything in his power to become a part of Eunhee's life once more. But when their friend Minhyuk eventually falls in love with Eunhee, will Hyunsik be able to overcome the obstacles that blocks his way to his love ones?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk (BTOB)/Original Female Character(s), Lim Hyunsik/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I wonder what he’s doing now? Is he living okay? Does he have another family?</em>
</p><p>Her thoughts jumbled, Seo Eunhee absent mindedly drummed her fingers along the table, her eyes seemingly never leaving the screen of her laptop. It was a normal day in the life of Eunhee. She was an exceptional college student, a double major in Business with an emphasis of Accounting, and Dance. She was sitting in the library, her laptop opened in front of her, her anatomy books and her notes scattered near her. She looked around the library and noticed the other students that inhabited the workspaces.</p><p>Young. They were young.</p><p>Eunhee sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was probably one of the few oldest students on campus. She wasn’t as lively and fresh like all the other students she saw. She was nearing the age of thirty and despite of how well she took care of her skin, she was forming wrinkles from all the stress that she was keeping pent up.</p><p>“Eunhee-ah.” A voice called out and Eunhee looked up to see her longtime friend shake her head. Lee Minhee shook her head, before sitting down across from her and crossing her arms over her chest. “Yah, are you almost finished here? I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you eat earlier?” Eunhee frowned, looking at the woman across from her. Minhee was too pretty. Too pretty that she made Eunhee look like a piece of cardboard next to her. No one would have thought that Minhee was also nearing thirty. “You knew I was going to be studying.”</p><p>“Studying my ass.” Minhee rolled her eyes before leaning back against the chair. “When I got here, you were staring blankly at your laptop screen. You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eunhee smiled before saving what work she was working on and closing her laptop. She gathered her books and stuffed them into her backpack. “I just had a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me…” Minhee looked at her friend as they fell in step together leaving the library and off of campus. “Were you thinking about him again? Doyoung’s dad?”</p><p>Doyoung’s dad…How could Eunhee not think about him? He was the one who fathered Doyoung. Eunhee shook her head. She couldn’t think about him. He didn’t even know Doyoung existed, so why was she thinking about him?</p><p>It was years ago when she met the love of her life. They’d been high school sweethearts, planning to get married when the time was right. They seemed madly in love but it soon turned rocky. It was four years ago when that incident happened. That incident which Eunhee had countless misunderstandings since he got busy with his work, where he wouldn’t answer her phone calls, when she found out about being pregnant…</p><p>“Yah.” Minhee muttered, poking her friend. “Does he even know about Doyoung? Have you even told him that he might have a three year old son?”</p><p>“Do you not think I want to tell him?” Eunhee huffed, stopping in her tracks.</p><p>“I did not leave the States to wallow in your problems.” Minhee replied. “Come on. Just tell him. He deserves to know he has a son.”</p><p>“And then what happens when he finds out about Doyoung? Take him back?” Eunhee muttered. “I can’t and you know that.”</p><p>Without saying anything further on the subject, the two women made their way home. Opening the door to the house that the two women shared together, Eunhee let out a small smile when she heard the laughter of a child.</p><p>Her child. Her son.</p><p>Both women walked into the entrance way of the house and let out a smile as the pitter patter of small feet ran up to them. Minhee leaned down to ruffle the three year old boy’s hair, took off her shoes and padded into her room to change out of her clothes. Eunhee swooped her son into her arms, nudging his nose with hers.</p><p>“Doyoung-ah, were you a good boy for halmoni?” Eunhee asked, the little child snuggling into the comforts of his mother’s arms. She looked over to the older woman who was sitting on the sofa and joined her. “Thanks for always watching him when I have classes, Eomma.”</p><p>Mrs Seo leaned over and patted her daughter’s cheeks. “I would do anything for you two. You are my daughter and he is my grandson.”</p><p>“Eomma…” Eunhee pouted, her mother laughing. She placed Doyoung on the floor, the little one running off to play with his toys. “He sure has grown big hasn’t he?”</p><p>“He’s growing up to be handsome. Just like <em>him</em>.” Mrs Seo responded, knowing that her daughter gave her a look. “He’s in the neighborhood, you know. He just got back from overseas and visiting his parents before heading back to his place.”</p><p>Here she go again. Whenever he was in the neighborhood to visit his parents, Mrs Seo always told her to go see him. All the damn time.</p><p>“I don’t want to see him.” Eunhee shook her head as she rose from the sofa and went into the kitchen. “I don’t deserve to see him. Not after what I did to him.”</p><p>“Eunhee-ah, it’s all in the past now. Four years is too long to keep things locked away.” Mrs Seo sighed. “Even his mom agrees with me that you should tell him.”</p><p>“You still talk to his mom?” Eunhee asked her mother, her mouth hanging open. “Eomma, how could you?”</p><p>“So now you’re telling me I can’t hang out with my friends?” Mrs Seo berated her daughter. “Yah, you don’t tell your mom what to do. Even your brothers don’t talk to me like that.”</p><p>“Then what do you want me to do?” Eunhee looked up from the coffee maker. “Have dinner with him and tell him, <em>‘Hey long time no see, Hyunsik. I’m sorry about what happened four years ago. By the way, you have a son.’ </em>Eomma, he’s going to think I’m crazy.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good plan.” Mrs Seo nodded her head. “How about lunch instead? You’re dad and I will be there and we’ll invite the Ims.”</p><p>“I’m not going.” Eunhee shook her head.</p><p>“I told you she was stubborn, Auntie.” Minhee walked out of her room and sat on the floor to play with Doyoung. “She didn’t even listen to me when I told her to tell him.”</p><p>“You said something to me earlier?” Eunhee looked up at her friend, with a glare.</p><p>“See? Told you she didn’t listen to me.” Minhee wrinkled her nose at her best friend and continued to play with Doyoung and his toys.</p><p>“Aigoo, my daughter.” Mrs Seo walked into the kitchen and patted her daughter’s hand. “You know he never got married?”</p><p>Eunhee frowned. “Did his mom tell you that so that I can see him?”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Minhee muttered. “Eunhee, him not being married means you can start again with him. Besides, think about Doyoung.”</p><p>“I can raise Doyoung by myself.” Eunhee rolled her eyes. “I don’t need a man to help me raise my child. Besides, he doesn’t even know that Doyoung exists.”</p><p>“Yes, he does.” Mrs Seo furrowed her eyebrows. “You think Hyunsik doesn’t know about his own son?”</p><p>“Auntie told him didn’t she?” Minhee asked, her mother nodding her head in confirmation. “Eomma, he wasn’t supposed to know!”</p><p>“What if Eunkwang-oppa told him?” Minhee mused aloud. “I mean they are friends.”</p><p>“Damn, I keep forgetting they’re friends.” Eunhee groaned out, always forgetting that her older brother and her ex-fiance were good friends.</p><p>“Seo Eunhee.” Mrs Seo raised her voice, not even noticing that her husband was walking into the house. She pointed a finger at her daughter, Mr Seo rushing to hold back his wife as she warned their only daughter. “Yah, if you don’t get back with the father of my grandson, I will not talk to you again. And if you dare run to your grandparents or your brothers, then I will take you off the family registry and disown you.”</p><p>“EOMMA!” Eunhee retorted.</p><p>Mr Seo patted his daughter’s shoulder. “Aigoo. Don’t argue with your mom and just listen to her. I want to see Hyunsik too. He was the perfect son-in-law.”</p><p>“APPA!”</p><hr/><p>“She probably doesn’t want to see me, Eomeoni.”</p><p>Im Hyunsik sat across from his parents as he drank the coffee in front of him. The air was clean and he thought it was a perfect day to take a walk with his parents as they appreciated the autumn leaves and had some quality bonding before he left back to his apartment.</p><p>Mrs Im got hungry and they stopped into a cozy café, where a few minutes into their meal, she asked her son to meet his ex-fiance.</p><p>“Hyunsik-ah.” His mother laid a comforting hand on his. “I know you care about her feelings and that you would rather wait for her to come back to you. But my dear, you have a son who needs his father. Doyoung needs you.”</p><p>“He has his mother, Eomeoni.” Hyunsik responded. “I’m pretty sure Eunhee is taking good care of him.”</p><p>“You don’t care if another man takes care of your child?” Mr Im stared at his son, the rim of his cup touching his lips. “Hyunsik-ah, you fathered Doyoung. You need to take responsibility.”</p><p>“And I will Abeoji.” Hyunsik muttered. “But what can I do when the mother of my child doesn’t want to even see me?”</p><p>“Reason with her.” Mr Im exclaimed. “Be firm with her. Lay out all the details on how you want to be a part of Doyoung’s life.”</p><p>“Abeoji, if it was that easy, I’d already be married to Eunhee.” Hyunsik let out. A little laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “But I respect Eunhee’s choice to not let me see Doyoung.”</p><p>“Aigoo. Both of you are stubborn.” Mrs Im shook her head. “Eunhee still has feelings for you and you still have feelings for her. Hurry up and get back together and have more kids.”</p><p>“You know most moms don’t like their sons' exes.” Hyunsik raised an eyebrow at his mother.</p><p>“I’m different from those other moms.” Mrs Im scoffed. “I actually like Eunhee and she was one of the best things to happen to you.”</p><p>“I agree with your mother.” Mr Im nodded. He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s a shame she ended the engagement four years ago.”</p><p>Hyunsik bit the inside of his cheek and briefly closed his eyes. Four years ago...he remembered it was back at his apartment in Seoul. He and Eunhee were cuddling on the couch, watching some movie that one of their friends suggested. Eunhee had been quiet the whole time and when Hyunsik asked her what was wrong, she replied that she wasn’t feeling good. Before he knew it, an argument ensued and Eunhee just broke the engagement off with him, then and there.</p><p>He remembered following her into their shared bedroom and watched as she grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and started to pack her things. He asked where she was going, that it was silly of her to leave because of the argument that just happened. She never responded to his questions.</p><p>What were they arguing about?</p><p>He couldn’t even remember. After she left the apartment, he just remembered that he was upset that they had gotten into an argument. Upset that he made her snap. He wanted to apologize to her, but she cut off all contact with him. He didn’t even know she was staying with her brother for a short while before moving back in with her parents.</p><p>He didn’t even know about his own son until Eunhee’s brother, Eunkwang, and his mother and told him.</p><p>Mrs Im shook her head and slammed a fist on the table, startling the two Im men. “Yah, if you don’t get back with the mother of my grandson, Im Hyunsik, I will disown you.”</p><p>“Eomeoni!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Long time no see, Eunhee.”</p><p>Fuck. She hated him for beating her to the line.</p><p>Eunhee had begrudgingly agreed to meet up with the man she didn’t want to see at all possible cost. But now that her mother threatened to disown her, she had no choice but to meet up with him. They were sitting across from each other, Hyunsik rubbing the back of his neck, Eunhee looking elsewhere. They hardly touched their food since the atmosphere was too tense.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too, Hyunsik.” Eunhee replied back, biting her lower lip. “I trust you’ve been well?”</p><p>He let out a soft chuckle. “Somewhat. I’ve been keeping busy with the company. And you? You’ve been well?”</p><p>“I have.” Eunhee nodded her head. “I know I’m getting old but I’m currently finishing up my double majors in university. I’ve been helping my dad with the business since Eunkwang-oppa is abroad.”</p><p>A lot changed within the four years they haven’t seen each other.</p><p>Hyunsik looked her over and softly smiled. She still looked the same but slightly chubbier. Oh she wasn’t fat, but she looked healthier. He was always worried about her when they were together. Always told her to eat more, work out more. His eyes didn’t mean to wander but they briefly glanced at her chest before looking away. <em>Did her chest get bigger? It was supposed to be bigger after a having child, right?</em></p><p>Eunhee knew that he was checking her out. She let out a small huff and her eyes automatically went to look at his face. Still the same face. Still as handsome as ever. Her eyes settled on his lips. Those lips that made her experience heaven during their nights. Those lips when they would trail down her body… She bit the inside of her lip before she said something. <em>God Eunhee, this is no time to think about things like that.</em></p><p>“Did your mom threaten to disown you if you didn’t meet up with me?” Hyunsik asked her.</p><p>She laughed. “Let me guess. Your mom said the same thing to you.”</p><p>“Oh? That was a quick guess.” Hyunsik chuckled before giving her a small nod. “Yeah, eomeoni threatened to disown me.”</p><p>“That sounds like her.” Eunhee smile, looking down at her food. “It sounds like my mom too.”</p><p>Hyunsik ran a hand through his hair. “So, when were you going to tell me that I had a son?”</p><p>“You were never supposed to know.” Eunhee shook her head, meeting his gaze. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. “But I forgot my mom is still friends with your mom. And I forgot that you and Eunkwang-oppa are friends. So…I understand if you’re mad at me.”</p><p>“Why would I be mad?” Hyunsik asked, locking eyes with the woman. “Why would I be mad at the woman who I’ve loved for so many years? The woman I was supposed to marry and spend my whole life with. Why would I be mad at the woman who gave birth to my son?”</p><p>She couldn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say.</p><p>He was confusing her. He was supposed to be mad at her, not look at her with sad eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have anything to say to me?” Hyunsik continued, wanting to know why she did what she did. He let out a big sigh. “Not even a ‘I’m sorry for what happened four years ago.’ ?”</p><p>Eunhee took a deep breath and gave Hyunsik a look. “Look Hyunsik. Let’s not…”</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>The terrified look she had given Hyunsik disappeared fast as she looked at a little toddler run towards their way, a man rushing up to them. Getting out of her seat, only to stoop low and catch the child in her arms, Eunhee let out a little laugh.</p><p>That laugh made him smile. She was happy. Probably not with him but she was happy.</p><p>“Oof. Doyoung-ah, you’re getting too heavy for mommy to keep holding you.” She muttered as she sat down back in her seat and settled him on her lap. She ruffled his soft tuft of hair and looked at the man that ran after Doyoung. “Oppa! What are you doing back here?”</p><p>“I got back in last night. I went to go pick up Doyoung from the Lees and when we got here, he bolted once he saw you.” Her older brother, Eunkwang, let out a little wave. He noticed Hyunsik, the other man never letting his gaze fall stray from the toddler’s face. “Oh Hyunsik, you’re here too? Shall we have a party at your apartment later?”</p><p>“That sounds fun hyung.” Hyunsik nodded as Eunkwang took a seat next to his sister. He stared at his son Doyoung, the little toddler staring back. “He looks like you.”</p><p>“He looks more like you than me. “ Eunhee shook her head and smiled down at the toddler. “Hyunsik, this is your son Doyoung.”</p><p>“Mommy, who that?” Doyoung asked, pointing at Hyunsik.</p><p>“Doyoung-ah.” Eunhee leaned down and pointed at the man across from them. “That’s your dad.”</p><p>“Okay.” The toddler let out and the whole table busted into laughter.</p><p>Hyunsik continued to stare at the little one before looking up to meets Eunhee’s gaze. “He’s precious. Our son is truly precious.”</p><p>“He is. “ Eunhee muttered. “Blessed with both of our genes.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I wasn’t there for him when he was born.” Hyunsik shook his head. “I’m sorry Eunhee. You suffered a lot.”</p><p>“That’s what happens when couples break up.” Eunkwang muttered, watching the two and munching on the food that was on Eunhee’s plate. “They go through hard times and sufferings by themselves.”</p><p>“Oppa, you’re still here?” Eunhee looked at her older brother.</p><p>“Yeah….” Eunkwang frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“I thought you said you were going to party?” Eunhee asked. “Shouldn’t you get stuff prepared?”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Eunkwang remembered. He lifted his nephew in his arms. “Okay, I’m going to take Doyoung home and then I’m going to get the stuff ready. Your apartment, Hyunsik. I know the passcode already. Don’t stay out too long!”</p><p>Hyunsik laughed. “I got it hyung.”</p><p>Quick as lightning, Eunkwang left the restaurant with Doyoung in his arms. Eunhee let out a little laugh as she watched her older brother struggle with strapping Doyoung into his booster seat.</p><p>“Let’s go back to my place.” Hyunsik suggested.</p><p>She looked at him. “Wait. What?”</p><p>“Come to the party.” Hyunsik chuckled at her mortified expression. “I’m sure the guys would like to see you again. What did you think was going to happen?”</p><p>“I guess I can make an appearance.” Eunhee shrugged. “But we’re not finished talking about this, okay?”</p><hr/><p>“I hate you Im Hyunsik.” Eunhee burst out as she clutched the soju bottle to her chest. “Hate you, hate you, hate you.”</p><p>It had only been an hour since the party had started and Eunhee was flat out drunk. When Hyunsik and Eunhee got to Hyunsik’s apartment, Eunkwang was already there with Minhee, setting up things. Soon their friends arrived to get the party started. As it progressed, all sorts of crazy started to happen.</p><p>Peniel and Ilhoon were running around half naked, Changsub attempted to sing karaoke with an empty bottle of beer, Minhyuk did not look amused as he watched Minhee flirt with Eunkwang, and Sungjae was just getting on everyone’s nerves.</p><p>And then Eunhee let out the emotional burst that she hated Hyunsik.</p><p>“Y-yah, Eunhee.” Minhee tried to pry the bottle away from her best friend. To no avail, she looked around the living room. “Yah! Who gave her soju?!”</p><p>Sungjae raised a finger. “I did. Sorry Minhee-noona! I forgot she gets like that!”</p><p>“Yook Sungjae, you should know she gets into an emotional mess when she drinks soju.” Minhee reminded the younger male. She looked over at Eunkwang. “Eunkwang-oppa, I don’t think she’s gonna make it home.”</p><p>“I can take her…” Eunkwang suggested but the look the younger female gave him, made him not finish his sentence. He looked over to the corner of the living room where his younger sister and his friend were at, noticing the heated conversation. “Oh. Ohhhh.”</p><p>“Eunhee, put the bottle down and let’s talk.” Hyunsik suggested, as he tried to pry the bottle from her hand. “You’re drunk.”</p><p>“I’m not drunk.” Eunhee muttered, flinging his hand away from her. “I’m mad at you!”</p><p>“I should be the one mad at you.” Hyunsik replied, not raising his voice. He looked over to the others, silently asking if they could give him and Eunhee some time alone. They piled out of Hyunsik’s apartment and went to the apartment next door, which was Minhyuk’s. Hyunsik looked at her. “Please let’s just talk. I promise I won’t yell.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Eunhee muttered, holding back a sob. Hyunsik nodded his head and Eunhee sunk to the floor, letting the empty soju bottle roll from her hand. She let out a series of sobs as Hyunsik sat on the floor next to her. “Why? Why are you still so nice to me after what I did?”</p><p>“Because I still love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Because I still love you…</em>
</p><p>How could he still love her after all she did? How could he still have feelings for her when she said all those nasty things to him four years ago? Those accusations of him being busy, not answering her phone calls, cheating on her. Eunhee couldn’t understand it. She looked up at him, held his gaze. “You can’t still love me. You just can’t.”</p><p>“And why do you say that?” Hyunsik asked her, still sitting across from her. “How do you know that I don’t still love you? You don’t know my feelings. You’re not me, Eunhee.”</p><p>He was right of course. She wasn’t him. She didn’t know his mind.</p><p>“Why?” She slowly asked, holding his brown eyes. “Why now, Hyunsik? Is it because of Doyoung? Because you feel responsible for us?”</p><p>“Eunhee.” Hyunsik started but Eunhee held up a hand to stop him. “You’re drunk.”</p><p>“I’m not drunk.” Eunhee muttered, shaking her head. “You just feel responsible, Hyunsik. Responsible that you couldn’t be there for Doyoung in the beginning.”</p><p>“Eunhee, just listen to me.” Hyunsik said as he scooted closer to her. He expected her to move away but she didn’t. He expected her to push him away when he touched her, but she didn’t. He took her in his arms, her face buried in his chest as she bawled her eyes out.</p><p>“Look at me. Eunhee, look at me.” She looked up at him hesitantly and he held her gaze. With a soft smile, he lifted a hand to her cheek. “It’s not just because of Doyoung, Eunhee. From the first day we went out to this day, I still love you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“What about all the stuff I said four years ago?” She muttered, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>He let out a small chuckle and caressed her hair. “I forgot about all about it. All I could think about is how I let you fall from my grasp.”</p><p>“So you don’t remember what we argued about, at all?” She pulled her head back and looked up at him. “Seriously?”</p><p>“It was vague but I recalled how you called me a cheater.” Hyunsik chuckled. “All because of those long late night calls and those trips abroad. It’s no wonder you would have thought that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Eunhee muttered, looking away. She was aware of how close he was. “Ever since that night, I found out I was pregnant with Doyoung…my emotions got the better of me. I wanted to tell you about Doyoung but you weren’t answering your phone calls, you weren’t answering your texts. And when I talked to the other guys, they told me you were busy. So I assumed the worse…”</p><p>“I understand.” He noticed her discomfort and let her go, scooting away from her. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a thin smile. “Since I’ve poured my heart out to you…what about you, Eunhee?”</p><p>“What about me?” She responded as she hoisted herself from the floor. She leaned against the wall and watched as the man in front of her rose to his feet. “Are you asking if I feel the same?”</p><p>“I mean…if you don’t, I’d totally understand.” Hyunsik nodded, not sure if she felt the same. She should right? His parents and Eunkwang often told them that Eunhee still had feelings for him. “A lot can happen in four years.”</p><p>“Yea…a lot can happen in four years.” Eunhee said as she saw him lift his eyes to hers. “I’m sorry Hyunsik but…I don’t feel the same.”</p><p>“Oh.” He only responded, jamming a hand in his pocket, the other running through his hair.</p><p>“It’s because…I’m already in a relationship.” She blurted out.</p><p>In a relationship? With who? She moved on already? He bit the inside of his cheek. “Do I know him?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There’s no need to be sorry.” He shook his head. “It’s been four years, so it’s understandable that you’ve moved on.”</p><p>
  <em>Even though I haven’t.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lee Minhyuk pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the chaos unfold before him. Of all places for them to move the party too, why his? They could have move it over to Peniel’s, whose apartment was on the floor above. He needed a way to make everyone sober so he settled on making coffee for everyone.</p><p>He shook his head and walked into his kitchen, rummaging around for the coffee grounds. Once he found them, he scooped a heaping amount of ground coffee and placed it into the coffee filter and started up the coffee machine. He glared at his sister as she wandered into the kitchen to grab a cup of water.</p><p>“Of all places, why our apartment?” He asked his sister, leaning against the counter as the coffee was still being made.</p><p>“Eunkwang said yours was the closest. I mean, you live next door.” Minhee shrugged, sipping on her water. She eyed her brother. “You’re not mad about that, are you?”</p><p>“I’m not mad about that…” Minhyuk frowned. “It’s more like…”</p><p>“Aish…You didn’t want to leave Eunhee with Hyunsik alone, huh?”</p><p>“How do you know me so well?” Minhyuk sighed as he poured a cup of coffee for a slightly drunk Changsub.</p><p>“Because you’re my brother.” Minhee shook her head and grabbed a cup of coffee for a slightly buzzed Sungjae. “Besides, why are you worried for?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be worried if your significant other was talking to their ex-fiance?” Minhyuk muttered, watching as Eunkwang joined them in the kitchen. He turned to face the older man. “Yah, you knew I was dating your sister, so why did you agree to leave them alone?”</p><p>“I didn’t think she was going to become a drunken mess around Hyunsik.” Eunkwang frowned. “Normally Eunhee handles her alcohol pretty well…”</p><p>“Of course, anyone would lose their composure around their exes when their drunk, hyung.” Ilhoon muttered, pulling on the shirt that Minhee threw at him before making his way to the kitchen. He thanked Minhee for the coffee that she handed him. “Don’t you think we should tell Hyunsik-hyung about you guys though?”</p><p>Minhyuk shook his head. “Don’t. I’ll talk it out with Eunhee and we’ll decide together when to tell him.”</p><p>“But why the secrecy?” Peniel frowned, drinking the cup of coffee that Minhyuk handed him. “Everyone in this apartment knows that you two started dating after Hyunsik lived abroad.”</p><p>“Hyunsik is the only one who doesn’t know.” Changsub frowned, handing his cup to Minhyuk to ask for a refill. “You think he’ll be heartbroken if he finds out that you’re dating his ex-fiancee?”</p><p>“What about Doyoung?” Sungjae muttered from the couch as he eyed all his hyungs and noona. “You think Eunhee-noona is just going to let hyung just be part of their lives for Doyoung?”</p><p>“Knowing my sister,” Eunkwang muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Probably.”</p><p>Minhyuk sighed. He definitely needed to get with Eunhee and talk to her about the situation at hand. Now that Hyunsik was back for good, how would they continue their relationship? Go behind Hyunsik’s back? He shook his head and was going to take out his phone to text Eunhee but he stopped when he noticed that both Hyunsik and his girlfriend made their way into his apartment.</p><p>“Why is it so quiet?” Hyunsik asked as he looked at everyone with a frown. “I thought this was a party?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Eunhee exclaimed as she bounded towards the kitchen. “Is that coffee?”</p><p>Minhyuk nodded and poured her a cup. He noticed that Hyunsik made his way to the other side of the living room and joined in an animated with Eunkwang and Changsub. Handing the cup to Eunhee, his fingers softly brushed against hers, his eyes meeting hers, a small smile on his lips. He leaned against the counter and look at her. “So…does he know?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell him.” Eunhee shook her head. “Not yet at least. I told him I was dating someone though.”</p><p>“That’s for the best right now.” Minhyuk gave her a small smile. “He wants to…be in Doyoung’s life, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She nodded, looking over to where the father of her child was conversing with her older brother. “That’s the least I can do for not letting him be Doyoung’s life at the beginning.”</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready, we’ll tell him about us.” Minhyuk muttered as he reached out to slowly take her hand, making sure that Hyunsik couldn’t see.</p><p>Eunhee nodded and looked over to where Hyunsik was. Seeing that Hyunsik was calling out to her to join them, she nodded and gave Minhyuk’s hand a small squeeze. Minhyuk watched as she joined the others, her infectious laugh making everyone smile. He hoped that they can reveal their relationship sooner rather than later.</p><p>He didn’t want to hurt one of his friends after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>